Light Meets Darkness
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: A revision of the classic. The perfect soldier meets a girl in his dreams and feels an irresistible pull. How will he react when he realizes she's not just some dream girl but a flesh and blood one and searching for him? The moon princess finds Heero and changes both of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi's eyes were glued to the clouds of mist that wove around her and obscured her surroundings "Hello?" Her voice echoed and she shivered as the sound set her teeth on edge. She sees a dark figure in the distance and without really understanding why, Usagi pressed forward towards the blob to see who else shared this strange landscape.

"Hello?" she tried again.

"Who are you?" a sharp curt voice rang out from ahead.

"My name is Usagi, do you know where we are?" she glanced around to see if anyone else shared this dreamland.

A glint of light caught her attention and a moment later she realized she stared at a gun pointing in her direction. On reflex she held up her hands in surrender. "Please don't hurt me, Heero." Shock made her eyes widen and her jaw drop. How did she know that name?

The figure took another step forward the gun trained on her heart. "How do you know my name? Where are we? If you don't answer me, I will shoot you." the clouds had finally faded enough for Usagi to realize that she talked to a boy similar to her own age.

"Do you want to shoot me, Heero?" she took a timid step forward as she studied him. This was their first meeting, but the emotions his prussian eyes stirred inside of her were completely new. She felt as if she would do anything for him, and for some strange reason, she felt he would do the same.

Heero's gun descended a few inches, but his posture still spoke of his mistrust. "Usagi," he word sounded odd coming from his lips but it sent a shiver of pleasure through the girl. "Usagi, I do not want to hurt you, but I will shoot if you do not tell me what I want to know. How do you know my name?"

Usagi shook her head causing her blonde hair to sway with the movement. "I don't know, it just came to my mind, like a lost memory. I've never met you before but…" her nose scrunched as she studied him closer. "I still feel like I know you, Heero." She tilted her head to the side and gestured to the space around them, "As for where we are, I think that's easy to tell. We're in a dream." She blinked and giggled. "I guess that makes you my dream guy, Heero!"

Heero closed his eyes for a long moment and finally brought the gun all the way down. "A dream?" the girl's words might be true, but he found it hard to accept everything at face value. He shoved his gun in the waistband of his black shorts and crossed his arms as he glared sternly at her. "You are not my dream girl, Usagi."

The girl reacted as he if had slapped her as her silly smile faded from her lips and she mirrored his posture as her hands too came up and crossed over her chest, though her position was one of hurt rather than sternness. "Heero," she whispered and took yet another step forward. "Please don't hurt me anymore…"

Heero replied with a noncommittal grunt but kept his eyes focused on hers. "Why do I feel?" he demanded his voice soft but still cold.

"Do you feel it too?" She raised her head in a slow manner as hope lit up her face. "Heero, this is going to sound crazy but… I think I love you." She took a step closer again and found herself an arm's length away. "Please, you have to feel it too! Even if you are just a dream, I know you love me too."

"Love?" Heero spat the word. "I wasn't trained to love." He paused and studied her for a moment. "If this is a dream, then maybe you're right." He took a step towards her now and bringing up a hesitant hand he traced the contour of her cheek. "If what I'm feeling is all a dream…"

Tears of joy came to Usagi's eyes at the touch. It felt like this had been what she had came to this strange place for. This touch was everything she had ever wanted. "Heero, I love you." Like a cat she rubbed her cheek against his hand.

Heero replied by withdrawing his hand completely and observing her once more. "Usagi, if this is a dream then it's too late for you. I'll corrupt you." His dark blue eyes contrasted with her light.

Before she could react Usagi found herself pulled closer in a gentle hold she had never dreamed this boy was capable of. She wanted to question what happened, but before she could her lips were captured by his own. "Heero," she whispered as she gave herself into the kiss and looped her arms around his neck. "I don't care if this is just a dream, I never want to wake up, Heero please don't leave me."

Heero shook his head as he brushed a kiss against her forehead. She felt real, not like a dream. It unnerved him to a certain degree. "Usagi," his voice shocked him as even he heard the strain of emotion that came with it. Whatever spell had been wove on him he never wanted it to end. Being normal and happy like this was truly his biggest dream, one that he knew would never come true. To make this girl happy he took the biggest chance he had ever taken in his life, "I love you," he whispered before pulling her towards him for another kiss.

Usagi woke up with a start as she realized she was suffocating. Her face was buried in a pillow. She turned her head and with a timid hand she traced her lips. They still felt as if they were swollen from the previous moment's heated kisses. "Heero," his name left her before she could even think about it and tears of disappointment stung her eyes. He had not been like any other dream guy she had ever dreamed about, but he had moved her heart in a way like no other.

A black cat leapt onto the bed and studied the girl with concern. "Usagi, who is Heero?" She too looked around the room trying to spot this stranger. "Is it an enemy?" She noticed the tears and crimson eyes widened in shock. "Usagi, please don't cry!" all worry over who Heero was vanished as the young feline tried to care for her charge.

Usagi took a deep shuddering breath as she tried to blink away the tears. A dream had never hurt so much to wake from before. "I'm fine, Luna," she reassured with a soft pat on the cat's head. She made a big show of snuggling deep under the covers and pretended to sleep until she felt the small cat fall asleep. She pressed a hand to her lips again and sighed. She suddenly felt like nothing she could experience in the real world would ever match what she had felt for Heero. _'I wish you were real…_ ' she brushed new forming tears from her eyes and let herself drift back into a restless slumber.

Heero sat up in bed with sweat trailing down his chest. He could still feel Usagi's lips on his own, a very haunting sensation. His eyes darted back and forth around the small cramped area. One of his communicators had been set off and the fuzzy static had been no doubt what had woke him up.

Feeling flustered he ran a hand through his tousled dark brown hair and glared into the darkness. He didn't like having feelings, even if they were in a dream. It didn't fit him. He didn't deserve happiness even if it wasn't real. He had been through much and done too much to ever deserve that.

' _Still... If you really are real, Usagi. I hope you stay away from me forever. I would only hurt you._ ' He sighed heavily and rolled over to his side as pulled the thin covers up again covering his toned frame. If he was lucky maybe one day he would experience that perfect dream world again. As he started to drift off to sleep and was in-between the point of being completely asleep and awake he felt a small smile play across his lips.

VVV

Author Notes: Hey guys! Long time not see for many of you… Anyway, since Poka and I are bringing back The Sailor Moon Crossover Archive, soon to be available at .net since .com is taken by a car company… The original version of this will be posted as well as some other old stories I have that will be published in all their scary badness, but I'll eventually revise them all.

We're looking for authors who would like to be included as well so if you know a great story that you think should be on the future site, let us know so we can contact the author and ask for permission.

Hope you like the revision, and the current plan is to attempt to get one chapter of this out a week since the original was pretty short. Please let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading. It's flattering that people read the drivel I've written and I hope I can make it up by crafting better stories in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi stared at the body in front of her. The tuxedo clad body was so still, so perfectly still. She wanted to scream, she wanted to rage, but all she ended up doing was falling to her knees as a single tear trekked its way down her cheek. ' _He rescued me…_ '

Before she could start the mourning process, she noticed something peculiar about her tear. After it had slipped off her cheek it hung suspended in the air and was glittering with a rainbow of colors. Her mouth parted in her shock and she stared at the glittering jewel they had all worked so very hard to find. She got to her feet with stilted motions and started to reach out to the gem.

A hair's breadth away from contact she stopped as her eyes widened. Somewhere deep inside she knew that if she touched it, she would have to say goodbye to her dream guy, her Heero. Her focus slid to the side and she noticed Tuxedo Mask still lying still. She owed it to him and the others to do this. Fighting the urge to cry she nodded to herself and reached for the crystal again. As she did so her trusty crescent moon wand appeared and the holy gem settled into the notch at the top.

Finally, the Ginzuishou they had all been searching for had appeared. Her fingers brushed against the pink handle before she clasped it tightly. As soon as she made solid contact she jerked as if electricity soared through her. Her mind was under assault as a flurry of images from a previous life played in her head. Hope, love, shock, horror, her emotions were put through their paces as she felt every emotion the ancient moon princess did.

She could feel a dress materializing on her body as her eyes closed to try to soften her internal trauma. The soft billowy dress was something she herself had never worn before, but the princess she had become was entirely familiar with. With fresh tears streaming from her eyes she reached out to her fallen prince and gathered him close to her chest. Though she wept for him, one special tear fell that was reserved for her precious Heero and the love that had felt like no other, not even this one she had just woken to.

ooo

The perfect soldier grumbled low in his throat and tossed and turned on his cot. His dream girl had been bothering him more than he ever wanted to admit. He could still remember her crystal blue eyes and soft blonde hair. How could she be just a dream? He groaned and tossed over to the other side as he forced his body to calm down using meditation techniques. He would not be controlled by some random emotion.

His meditation worked, and he fell asleep once more, only to wake to the misty dream world from before. He felt his heart thump in excitement and scowled. Maybe Oz had finally figured out a drug that could work on him? It seemed the most likely of all the scenarios that worked through his brain, because the idea this could only be a dream faded quickly.

He made no sound as he slipped from cloud of mist to cloud of mist, intent on seeing his dream girl before she noticed him. He had to know if she truly existed or not. Maybe a secret would be exposed if he caught her unaware.

As he stood in one spot he noticed the mist had turned cool instead of the warmth it had brought before. Intrigued he pressed further and came to a sudden halt as he registered soft sobs coming from in front. He tensed as he moved forward and his eyes narrowed as he saw Usagi dressed in some strange white dress, and bent over sobbing.

He forgot all about his plan to spy on her as he strode with purpose to her side. "What's wrong?" his voice was probably gruff to her, but he cursed himself as he heard the strain of concern. Something was not right with him at all.

Usagi looked up at him and cried even harder. Her eyes were already puffy and not showing signs of improving anytime soon. "Why now of all times do I finally get to see you again?"

Despite his determination to keep control of himself, he knelt down beside her in a seated crouch. He wanted to grab her hands but fought the urge. "What are you talking about, Usagi. Why am I dreaming about you again? I decided to give you up."

His words only made her cry more. "You-you don't understand," she choked out. "Heero, this has to be goodbye. I know you think I'm just a dream," she finally stopped sobbing as she looked up at him her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I love you, but," she took a deep breath and ignored the pain it brought. "Heero, I can never be with you. I just found out my entire life has been a lie. I'm destined to be with someone else, no matter what feelings you bring to me…"

Heero didn't know what to make of the confession. If this was a dream, how could he be hurt in it? The girl had dissolved into sobs again and against his better judgement he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, don't cry" his voice came out in a whisper as yet another layer of his shell faded away. At least he didn't have to worry about any of the other pilots ever see him having any of these ridiculous emotions.

Usagi made a strangled noise and moved away from his touch. She could dimly hear Makoto making a comment about her weight. She would be waking soon and pulled from her Heero forever. "I'll never forget you, Heero," she whispered before she vanished completely.

ooo

"I heard that," Usagi whispered as she pushed a hand to her face and wiped away yet more tears. She looked around at her friends from Sailor Jupiter's back. "Did you just leave him back there?" her voice ended in a high whine as the pain rippled through her. Not only had she lost Heero, but she had lost her prince as well.

"Of course not!" Sailor Mars snapped at the other girl. She too had been devastated at the reveal. "They took him," she hissed the words in her rage. "We'll get him back though, no matter what."

Usagi winced and looked away and rested her head against Sailor Jupiter's shoulder. "Count me out, I don't want to fight anymore."

ooo

Heero entered the data in his computer for his infiltration. His eyes glazed over and he turned away from the screen and stared at the wall for a moment. If his dreams continued in this manner he was going to be tortured both waking and sleeping, but then again, that was something he no doubt deserved for all his crimes and sins.

Usagi felt too real to be a mere dream, which he supposed made it worse. She haunted him now, had since he had woken up from that nightmare. He growled in frustration and deleted the code he had typed wrong. Enough, time to forget all about that girl, she herself had told him she would never see him again. If true, that meant he should be celebrating his freedom from the dream girl.

He forced his attention to the monitor as he browsed through his soon to be fellow students. As he spotted a target of interest he paused and observed her through narrowed eyes. Wheat blonde hair, not the golden blonde, and her blue eyes while nice enough, brought to mind another pair of lake blue eyes. Maybe this girl could be of some use.

ooo

Sailor Moon gripped the crescent moon wand in a death grip. She whispered her plea to the shimmering crystal as she summoned her power. With her eyes narrowing in defiance she aimed the weapon's rays at Kunzite. She wouldn't lose anyone else.

As the general retreated she let her wand hand drop to her side and turned to glance at the still bodies of her friends. She felt like a traitor. Her place was here, as princess of the moon and leader of this group to stop the evil witch intent on destroying her home. Yet, she wanted to lose herself in Heero's eyes again. She wanted to feel his arms around her, this time for real and not just in their dreamscape. She wanted to feel the strong beating of her heart as he stole her breath, even if just one last time.

She bit back a sob of regret and clenched her eyes shut. Princess Serenity deserved to have her wish granted. She had already made up her mind to give up Heero. She would rescue Mamoru from his captors and Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion would be together in this life. _'Perhaps we'll have another chance in another life, Heero…_ ' Her friends were finally waking up and she forced a smile on her lips to greet them. She could live the lie as long as she needed to until one day it would become truth. Surely she couldn't harbor this heartbreak forever, could she?

ooo

 _Author Notes: Wow, I have some work ahead of me considering how the first version went...I might have to edit this later because I'm not sure if I'm still happy with Heero and his actions or not, though I think it's a vast improvement over version one!_

 _Hopefully I can improve the characterizations in the future, and keep up this rapid release schedule._


	3. Chapter 3

The girl that trudged through the hard packed snow was a virtual stranger to the Usagi that had cried over her lost love. The sailor-suited heroine tilted her head backwards to survey her enemy. She narrowed her eyes full of hatred at the monstrous form that towered over the land. She didn't care that she looked like an ant in comparison, there was no way she was going to let this evil thing win. "Beryl," her voice rang through the battlefield. "This ends now."

The possessed queen laughed so hard that she caused avalanches across the icy tundra. "Is that so? Are you going to stop me, pitiful Princess Serenity?" She smirked, "Or should I just say the pathetic Sailor Moon?" With a cackle she thrust her hands down and black energy flowed over them and straight into the ice around the pesky girl. A giant ice block encased the would be fighter in ice and Queen Beryl laughed again. Now her time had begun.

The ice exploded and Beryl's eyes narrowed as Princess Serenity stood on the top of the new ice platform with her crescent moon wand clutched in hand. "You won't win this one," Serenity promised as she summoned power for the Ginzuishou to respond to. "This world is not yours."

Beryl sneered in rage. Even with the power of Metallia flooding through her, the brat should have been frozen forever. "We'll see about that!" she challenged with a roar of outrage.

Princess Serenity raised her wand as the queen threw out an even bigger ball of crackling black energy. Not missing a beat, the princess summoned a giant pink ball of energy to protect her and called out for her friends.

As if in answer to her call first one pair of hands, then another covered her own as she stared up at the monster that had ruined not only this life, but her life before. She felt the power from each of them and screamed in rage as she summoned her own powerful attack. She felt another pair of hands over her own and fought to keep her rage. Prince Endymion's spirit had joined her as well. All of her friends were trying so hard for her sake, as usual.

The queen didn't feel like waiting, and she too launched a monstrous attack on the young girl. She had waited too long for this moment to have it slip away from her fingers because of a long dead princess of an ancient kingdom. "DIE!"

Princess Serenity's eyes fluttered close as she summoned just a bit more power. ' _Goodbye, wherever you are, Heero. Please, be happy, I'm sorry I'm never going to see you again_.' With renewed will her eyes flew open and she held her wand steady as she summoned every ounce of power the crystal would give her. The crescent moon on her forehead signaling her as the princess of the moon blazed in response to the power that flew through the air "Please!" she begged the holy gem as the pink ball expanded and the energy raced up the villain's arms.

ooo

Heero glared down at the figure below him. Her defiance affected him as much as Usagi had in his dream world, just in a different way. He noticed the building above her starting to deteriorate and he felt satisfied. Soon, at least one of the problems that had been plaguing him would be gone forever.

A moment later his thoughts went blank as another figure was overlaid with Relena's own. Usagi was on the hard ground and staring up at him, not with eyes of defiance, but eyes pleading for his help. He threw his gundam into action before he even thought of the consequences.

The heavy machine thrust a metal arm over the girl to save her from the falling rubble. As the dust faded he growled low in his throat in frustration. Relena stared up at him in shock and the the budding signs of hope.

Heero closed his eyes as he tried to disconnect the images. That dream girl had vanished. She was gone for good, he needed to accept it was all a screwed up dream and move on. His mission would be in danger if he kept up these pointless emotions, and that was one thing he could never let happen.

"What's wrong with me?" He demanded and with an uncharacteristic roar he turned and attacked a squad of approaching OZ soldiers that were trying to sneak up on him. Decision made, the perfect soldier pushed all thoughts of the blonde from his mind and wreaked vengeance on every soul he encountered.

ooo

Usagi enjoyed the cold hard ground. It felt good for the moment. She felt her energy fading fast and sighed as her eyes spotted the moon up above. ' _I'm sorry I couldn't let you have your happy ending, Princess, I really tried, even though it took away my own._ '

She yawned as she got sleepier and sleepier and let her eyes close. The ice really felt good now. ' _I'm so happy the universe is saved and will have peace again...real peace._ ' Her thoughts drifted from the battle and her promise back to Heero. ' _Maybe this time I'll be reincarnated to be with you…_ ' As this last thought left her, Usagi Tsukino took her last breath on the earth.

The Ginzuishou started to shine and glow and rose into the air as if from a mystical power. The gem read the last thoughts of its owner and twinkled as it went about doing what it did best, granting her every wish. It shone brighter and brighter until nothing could be made out but its glow. Suddenly, it stopped and vanished taking the bodies of everyone present with it, thousands of years into the future

ooo

"Next!"

Usagi jolted at the gruff yell and stared at the bearded man it came from. He wore a strange black uniform that sent a shiver of unease through her. "Excuse me?"

"You're next," he growled. He scowled as he got a good look at the girl. "What is with your hair? That's not regulation! Do something with it, or I'll be happy to chop it off for you." He grinned to himself and chuckled out loud.

Usagi swallowed and shook her head from side to side as fast as she could. "No!" she squeaked and clutched her precious pigtails quickly. She worked fast and pulled her distinctive hairstyle down and threw it together into a thick long braid that trailed down her back. "Better?" her voice came out in a whisper as she hugged the braid as tight as she could.

The man laughed and grinned again revealing an empty gap where a tooth should have been. "It'll do," he agreed. "Now, give me your papers if you're really here to be a pilot for Oz." he snatched the papers that Usagi didn't even realize she had been clutching away and rifled through them. "Everything in order here, you go through the door behind me first," he jerked a beefy thumb behind himself as he kept his face buried in her papers. "Can't let you up in the real thing without a test first. Not everything is meant for this stuff, kid." he laughed in amusement again as she scurried off to carry out his instructions and narrowed his eyes at the next blonde candidate. He really hated blondes "NEXT!" he boomed and chuckled as the distracted girl fell over.

Usagi entered a room filled with monitors and desks. She took a seat and hugged her braid close. She still didn't trust anyone else that might want to separate her from her precious hair. She had no idea what was going on, her last memory involved her final battle. By all regards she should be dead, and this sure didn't look like heaven, or even hell.

A girl bounced into the room and took a seat beside Usagi. "That guy is just awful!" She complained and struck a hand out at Usagi. "Hi, I'm Minako Aino! Nice to meet you!"

Usagi stared at the blonde's hand as if it was a monster. ' _No way…_ ' Stunned she took a finger and poked at Minako's hand. The other girl withdrew it and gave her a funny look as Usagi struggled to find words. What she wanted to do was throw her arms around the other blonde and never let go. One of her best friends had came back!

"Would you two please pay attention? I want to make sure that I learn everything I can. I don't want to be a pilot, but I would love to be an operator and help out from behind the scenes." A girl with short blue hair pushed her glasses up and smiled shyly at the two.

Usagi's jaw dropped even further. No way! Her brain screamed at her and she fought hard to smile in a normal way and greeted both the girls. "I'm sorry," she apologized to Minako, "that guy got me so upset I got thrown off track. My name is Usagi Tsukino, it's nice to meet you both."

A couple came in with their heads close together. They went to the front of the class and sat down in the front row directly in the center. Usagi had to admire how good they looked together as they kept whispering back and forth. She didn't pay them too much attention, however, as her heart was ready to pound out of her chest since she had some of her friends back again.

"Okay, I hope you guys are prepared to learn." A young woman went to the head desk and smiled at them, her green eyes twinkled.

Usagi felt like she shouldn't be shocked at this point. Another of her friends had returned. She almost had all of them now, just what had happened after her battle? She wanted to question the others, but it was obvious none of them remembered her. ' _At least Minako and Ami want to be my friends, I wonder if Makoto will too?_ ' She tried not to stare at her pretty teacher, but failed.

Minako leaned over and poked Usagi. "Hey, is this your first time testing out?" she questioned with a broad smile. Usagi nodded and the girl beamed at her. "Don't worry! You're going to be great, you'll do better than me I'm sure, this is my fifth time." she chuckled nervously and turned back around giving Makoto all of her attention.

Usagi decided the only reason she stayed awake was because Makoto was there. She had no idea about these mobile suits they were talking about the and the idea of her being in charge of one threatened to send her into cold sweats.

The lecture ended and everyone in the classroom filed out through the door into a giant hangar. Usagi fought the urge to shiver as she stared at all of the strange things around her. She had thought her time was advanced, but this place was nothing like back home.

Makoto led her to something called a Taurus and started explaining a hundred things at once that Usagi couldn't possibly follow. Task done the other girl smiled in what she thought was encouragement, and left leaving Usagi staring at the controls. ' _No way do they expect me to drive this thing…_ '

Someone beside her made her jump and she stared at the strange boy. An entire eye was hidden with his severe hairstyle but the eye that was revealed was warm and kind. It made her feel assured. "I don't know what I'm doing," she confessed.

The boy smiled at her. "Don't worry, I promise it looks harder than it is. Do you need help getting in?" Without waiting for her reply, he lifted the small blonde closer to the cockpit.

Usagi helped and clung to the inside of the machine as if it were a lifeline. "Thanks," she whispered as she struggled to get all of her seat belt pieces together. It felt like a puzzle.

He chuckled softly and shook his head in amusement. He bent over her and in a matter of seconds she was secured. "My name is Trowa, good luck." he lifted a hand in farewell and jogged off to his own machine.

Usagi shook herself out of her slump and looked down at the controls that stretched from one end of the console to the other. "I think I'm going to need more than luck…" She picked up a nearby helmet and managed to something put it on the correct way. Taking a deep breath she turned around and studied the controls. ' _Wait… this looks like a videogame!_ ' With renewed spirit she took hold of the controls and managed to get the giant machine to move and follow the others in line.

"Alright everybody, we're starting off with something simple," Makoto's voice ran through Usagi's ears and she forced herself to pay rapt attention. "We're going to be sending you out one by one into a field of training mines. You just have to make sure you strike them before they get you, or be really good at dodging." she laughed at her last line as she remembered her first pilot days so long ago.

A heavy grating sound filled the air and Usagi's breath caught one more as she found herself staring out into space. She didn't have time to think long however as her suit controlled itself and took her into an area full of the mines that Makoto had mentioned. She gulped and wondered if there was a button to quit. She wanted to go back to sleep now more than anything, this place was crazy.

A beeping noise got her attention and she realized the mines she was heading towards was letting her know of her impending doom. She grasped the controls in a death grip and screwed her eyes shut tight. Her fingers danced over the console and she pushed every button she could think of. Her machine jolted and she screamed as she bumped into one of the mines and she got shocked.

A laugh filled her ears and she heard Makoto again. "Careful out there, guys! They won't kill you but they're still going to hurt! I suggest you don't get caught, or caught again if you've experienced it already."

Usagi scowled and opened her eyes as she stared at the floating bits of pain all around her. Determined to focus she called upon every last game playing bit of knowledge she had and with a war cry she pushed the buttons in tandem and finally started blowing up the mines around her, without getting hurt herself.

ooo

Lady Une observed all the various recruits from her private quarters. None of them looked that hopeful to her eyes. It was a shame that they didn't allow more realistic training for the new ones, it probably would have resulted in much better soldiers. She cast her gaze at the woman in front of her in a bow. "Speak."

Makoto nodded and smiled up at the woman. "General, out of all the recruits I noticed two with potential this time around, at least at this stage," she corrected.

"Oh?" The woman raised an eyebrow in questioning. She hated having to extract this information herself. Why couldn't anyone just tell her what she needed? With a roll of her eyes she sighed. "G on."

Makoto nodded, she felt a bit off with the behaviors of her general but pushed it out of mind. A good soldier never questioned their leader afterall. "Yes, Trowa Barton has been exceptional all around, I think we have a star in that one. The other is Usagi Tsukino. I didn't think much of her until this test. She did awful on the written test. She managed the lowest grade we've ever seen. Even lower than Minako Aino's grades over the last several tries."

Lady Une looked thoughtful for a long moment and smiled as Makoto started to fidget. She loved to exert her power. She pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled again. "I have made my decision, I will let you do whatever you wish with the girl, but I want that boy Trowa assigned on a special mission. He's going to destroy Gundam 02." She couldn't help but laugh at the genius of her plan and didn't notice Makoto make her way out.

ooo

 _Author Notes: I guess I'm really excited about smcrossover net because I haven't written chapters this fast in awhile… I suppose it helps I have a rough skeleton to go by considering the original, and I'll probably run into a wall there soon since I had people acting extremely OOC before. Don't expect updates this fast all the time guys! I managed to find an hour today to write but that won't always happen, and I need to edit my original too to boot. Anyway, thanks for reading, I appreciate you guys, and my one reviewer. Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi tossed and turned in the cold hard bed. She had heard her bunk mate come in late in the night, but it had been far too dark for her to make out anything. The only thing that had stood out was the constant giggling the other girl had done upon entering the room. With a drawn out sigh she slipped out of the bed and crept to the door. She didn't know what would happen if she left, but wanted to find out.

Her breath came in small puffs timed to her room mates snores as she eased the door open. She managed to shut it just as quiet behind her and paused for a moment to congratulate herself on not making a fool of herself, at least again.

The hallways were empty and dim lighting obscured any hazards she was likely to trip over. With a sigh Usagi pushed forward and crept down the way, tense for any sounds. She figured that her friends were in the rooms around her safe and tucked away for the night. Part of her wanted to just go creep back into bed but yet another insisted she go on.

She managed to get to the end without any incident, and it is there her luck ran out. She had been so intent on being quiet and focusing on what lie ahead of her, she never noticed the person behind her until a hand touched her back.

Usagi jumped in the air and whirled to confront her attacker. The silver-haired man before her smirked, his eyes raked up and down her figure. "You're not exactly dressed to be out here spying," he drawled as his eyes twinkled with promise.

Usagi was suddenly aware of the uniform like pajamas she wore and how they clung to her body. She hadn't expected to run into anyone after all. "I'm sorry, I was trying to find a place to get a drink," the lie was a last ditch effort and avoiding trouble and they both knew it.

He took a step closer and looped an arm around her shoulder, not noticing her shudder at his touch. "Come on, Darling, I'll help you go find that drink, then we can talk about what the two of us can do to make sure you don't end up let go for leaving your room. Once a trainee has went to bed for the night, they're not supposed to leave again until the first alarm of the day, unless of course we're attacked."

He pulled the frozen blonde closer until she was snug against his body. His alcohol laden breath fanned over her and she shuddered again, too scared to say a word or even push him away in protest. He was a big guy, at least double her size and he ranked higher than her too if all the medals on his chest were any indication.

It took Usagi half the hallway with this creep's hands on her shoulders and then to her side before she could finally get over the fear that had descended on her and she tried to take a timid step away. "I can find my own way back," her voice was a whisper at this point. Something about this guy set off alarm bells in her head and scared her as much of some of the enemies she had fought. Which was silly considering those things hadn't even been human.

Lazy hazel eyes that had been amused suddenly turned sharp and his hand lashed out like a snake and ensnared her elbow in a harsh grip. "Honey, I didn't ask if you wanted to, unless you want kicked out you're coming with me, and you can forget your drink."

"What's going on here?" The sharp voice alerted the two and the man took a step away from the shaking girl.

Usagi grinned as she recognized her rescuer. "It's Trowa, right?" she questioned. She took a few steps away from the creepy older guy and closer to her friend, at least she hoped he was her friend.

The first man scowled his lips thinning in his rage. He was used to getting whatever he wanted and the little blonde that had been slinking down the corridor had caught his interest. She had been up to something and he had been determined to use that information against her. She looked like she could at least provide him some entertainment for the night. "What's it to you?" his drawl had all but vanished as his anger made his voice a growl.

Trowa raised an eyebrow in question. He wasn't sure what was going on but it looked like the blonde had helped before was in the midst of serious trouble. He made a quick decision and hoped he wouldn't regret it. "Lady Un has requested her in the testing of the new mobile suits. I wasn't aware that Lady Un even knows who you are."

"Lady Un?" All bluster vanished in a puff of smoke and the man glanced away with his silver hair hiding his eyes. "Sure, take her, I was just trying to help her find the kitchens anyway." He spared a glance at Usagi and couldn't resist licking his lips. Maybe not now, but later he would get what he wanted, he always did.

Usagi stared at the ground not wanting to meet Trowa's eyes. "Thank you, I didn't know him and he scared me so much, I didn't know what was going to happen. I can go back to my room on my own."

"No," Trowa's soft refusal startled her and she looked up to see him frowning in thought. "Considering that's guy's position I have no choice but to take you with me." He managed a smile of what he hoped was of comfort to the girl. He didn't know why he was going out of his way to protect her, but she just looked so defenseless like a sheep thrown in with wolves. "Come, I know Lady Un did want to talk to you eventually, might as well see what the fuss is now." He waited for her to nod in acknowledgement and turned back to his original destination. It was strange how one small bad feeling in the back of his mind had led him to this particular corridor, it was pretty far away from his own, afterall.

Usagi followed after like a puppy following its master. She wanted to ask him all kinds of questions, and now she really wished she hadn't been so curious and had stayed in her room. Maybe then she wouldn't have been in that weird situation. If she hadn't known any better that guy from before looked like he wanted to eat her. The hair on the back of her neck was still on end from the encounter.

They continued their walk in silence until they got to their supposed destination. Trowa spared a glance back at the girl that was fiddling with the end of her long golden braid. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something strange about this one. "Let me talk to her," he noticed her eyes widen in alarm and before he knew it a small smile made his lips twitch. She looked like a scared woodlands animal. "It's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." As soon of the words left his mouth he started to curse himself. This girl was not his mission, there was no reason for him to go out of his way like this, over and over again.

Usagi didn't notice his inner conflict and smiled in response. She didn't know Trowa that well, but he made her feel better, at ease even. Besides, he had saved her once. At a loss of words she said the only things she could think of. "Thank you, Trowa."

He smiled, his green eyes full of warmth before he slipped through the door ahead.

Lady Un looked up as Trowa appeared followed by the girl that had sparked her interest before. "You're late, Trowa." She eyed Usagi with a critical eye and frowned. "Girl, shouldn't you be properly dressed in the presence of your superiors?"

Usagi paled and stared straight at the floor. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. It won't happen again."

Again, without knowing why, Trowa interceded. "It's my fault, Lady Un. Usagi wasn't dressed when I went to retrieve her and I didn't give her time to grab anything. I knew I was going to be late so I rushed over."

"And why is she here?" Lady Un studied the shaking girl and couldn't hide her scowl of disgust. This girl might have interested her on the battlefield, she she was obviously very weak.

Trowa thought quickly. "To tell you the truth, Ma'am, she's my girlfriend and I felt that she would be the one best suited to pilot the other mobile suit. You did see our capabilities out on the field, correct? We are a good match for each other."

Usagi turned red as could be but kept staring at the floor. She hoped that Trowa knew what he was doing. Every instinct inside of her demanded she protest this casual mention of her being in a relationship with someone she didn't know. Trowa was nice, but he was no Mamoru, and while she supposed he had hints about him that reminded her of Heero, he didn't make her heart skip a beat.

Lady Un fought to not roll her eyes. Trowa had picked a very odd choice of partner in her opinion, she was sure he could do far better than the weak mouse. "Very well, Trowa, you are going to take the Mercurius," she started to gesture to the big machine when it roared into life. The scientists that had been gathered around the machine cried for help and cowered to the ground.

The tip of the machine started to glow a bright white and Usagi stared at it transfixed. Just like before she felt frozen in time and could only watch. More than ever she wished she had her broach with her, those people needed help!

One of the scientists turned out braver than the others and flicked a switch on the other machine. Usagi supposed it must be the defender of the two because when the bright white flash erupted from the Mercurius, it dissolved as it hit some sort of barrier. She let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

In the time it took Usagi to let out her breath, Trowa had leapt through the air in a dazzling acrobatic display and pulled out a gun. She wanted to know where a gun had appeared from, but just then her brain quit working. The only thing she could think of , the only thing that resounded through her mind were three words. Heero is real.

ooo

 _Okay, so this is turning out...different than I expected. It looks like the revision won't just be a prettier and better acted out version. I'll get another chapter up by next week, as long as my school is done. I'm hoping to have this story finished by April because I joined Camp NaNoWriMo and will be working on writing 100k words for Yotogi. Wish me luck!_

 _Also, Smcrossover Net is officially open. We would really love for you guys to come check it out and tell us what you think of our hard work. One of the things we're hoping to have in the future is a kind of mentor approach where we can work with someone on their work one on one using the sharing feature of Google Docs. We also have a contest going on for the month of March I'd love for people to check out._


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Une eyed the interloper with a sneer. As expected, Trowa had responded magnificently in stopping the attempted assassination. She appreciated that one more and more. "Trowa, you and..." she paused as she eyed the shaking girl. She hoped for Trowa's sake that what he had inferred was true; the girl had talent in the test, but so far she had been a total disappointment. "You and your girlfriend are to take the prisoner to Cell Block D. I will interrogate him myself later."

Trowa nodded as he saluted a fist over his chest. Without glancing at Usagi, he turned his attention to Heero and eyed the other boy with a cold, emotionless stare. Still without speaking, he went behind the other boy and fastened on a set of handcuffs. He led the way out the door and to the cells, confident the two would follow.

Usagi hung back behind Heero. She was terrified that he would turn around and realize who she was, which was not exactly a scenario she wanted to confront at the moment. She found herself fiddling with the end of her braid again as her eyes were glued to his very real back.

Her eyes memorized every line of his muscular body. He wasn't paying any attention to her at all and was walking with his eyes on Trowa's back. Was this a sign? Had her final wish come true? Had she been reincarnated here just to be with him?

She bit her lip at the thought as tears shimmered from her eyes down her cheeks. Was she allowed to hope for that kind of thing? Wasn't it a betrayal of Mamoru and the others to even think about a life unlike the one that the ancient moon princess had desired so much?

Usagi sighed, careful to not let Heero overhear her. The last thing she wanted was for him to confront or even notice her after she had been called Trowa's girlfriend. If Heero was real, and she was here, wasn't that proof enough? It worried her that her friends were here, she wasn't sure why, but they all looked happy. Wasn't it okay for her to be happy too?

In little to no time at all, they had already made it to their destination. Trowa finally took notice of Usagi and a ghost of a smile drifted across his lips. She looked like such an innocent girl when she was fiddling with her braid like that. How had someone like her ended up in Oz? She was starting to remind him of Quatre. "I'm going to stay and guard the prisoner for a while. You should probably get back to your room and get dressed."

Usagi winced and let her golden braid fall from her hands. At the thought of going back to her quarters, she was reminded of the drunken officer that had tried to take advantage of her. A shiver ran through her at the memory. Despite this, she forced a smile and nodded, still mute. Trowa had helped her enough, he had put himself in danger just for her. She couldn't possibly ask of any more from him.

Trowa huffed softly in amused exasperation as a small smile played across his lips. He could see through her with ease. She was like a woodland animal terrified of attack by a predator. He knew that if anything happened to her because he didn't walk her back, he would regret it. He needed to find out why this tiny, slip of a girl was influencing him. He glanced over at Heero, who was ignoring them both and had taken a seat on the cot inside the prison cell, and said "I'll be back to talk to you before Lady Une returns, I'm taking this girl back to where she belongs."

This seemed to get to the prisoner as Heero looked over his shoulder at the two. His eyes narrowed on the girl in suspicion. Could it be her? A question was present in his eyes, but Trowa shook his head in a slight no, the girl was not an enemy.

"Come," Trowa requested in his soft way.

Usagi didn't have any other choice but to follow, despite every single instinct inside screaming at her to stay with the one she had searched so long for. Here was her chance to speak to him, a chance to erase all doubts that what they had experienced was just a dream.

"Usagi, please hurry up," Trowa commanded.

Usagi obeyed without question and didn't notice Heero's body go completely stiff as she hurried after Trowa.

It turned out that her quarters were extremely close to the prison cells. They had returned within a matter of minutes and she stood in front of her door. She couldn't meet his eyes as her gaze shifted across the floor tiles in front of her feet. "Thank you," her whisper was soft, but grateful. She wasn't used to others going out of their way for her, especially when she barely knew them.

"You should stay away from the prisoner."

Usagi now had the incentive to stare up at him in shock. "W-why would you say that?"

Trowa studied her for a long moment in concern. In truth, he was bothered by the fact she had been avoiding his eyes. Gazing at her brought him a rare emotion, peace. By all accounts he needed to get back to Heero; yet here he was once again letting this girl interfere. If this continued, he was positive Heero would mark her as a target, and that sent a shiver down his spine. "This prisoner is dangerous, he was here to assassinate the scientists working on the mobile suits."

"But, he's a prisoner now, he can't be dangerous." Usagi felt she had to object. She needed an excuse to see him again, she had to speak with him. It wasn't a matter of courage, it was a matter of necessity.

He chuckled at her protest with a sad smile. "Please Usagi, just trust me, okay? The man you met before is not nearly as dangerous as that prisoner is." That was true, the first predator was easily handled. Trowa couldn't be confident he could protect Usagi if Heero became determined she was a threat. He couldn't allow that to happen, no matter what. He was determined to keep her safe.

Usagi was about to answer when the door behind Trowa opened and Usagi's room mate left the room. Usagi's jaw dropped as she recognized yet another one of her friends. "Rei?"

The girl whirled her violet eyes questioning, "Do I know you?" She studied Usagi for a moment, then smiled in a warm way. "You're my room mate aren't you? Well, roomie, I know this rule better than anyone, it's not very smart to be seen with a guy outside your quarters. You could both get into serious trouble. If you guys want to get all close and cuddly, it's best done at night when all the officers are sleeping." She giggled at this last bit as if she had amused herself.

Usagi found herself turning scarlet and yelped. Why did people keep pairing her with Trowa? She turned to see what Trowa thought of this when she realized Trowa had used the distraction to leave her side and go back to the prisoner. Surprisingly, she felt hurt that he hadn't said goodbye. He was growing on her, for sure.

Flustered, she turned back to Rei and met the other girl's eyes. "He's not my boyfriend, but um... thank you." It felt good to be connected with yet another friend. Whatever had happened after the fight with Beryl had been a blessing.

"Are you sure about that?" Rei wiggled an eyebrow in suggestion, which caused the blonde to blush. "He looked like he was really interested in you. I don't know much about what you guys were talking about, but he didn't even notice me come out of the door. His eyes were only on you." This girl made her feel so warm and friendly.

Usagi found herself blushing again. "I promise it's not what you think, I've only had one boyfriend before, and he's gone now." Her eyes grew dark for a moment. Yes, one love that had ended horribly. She didn't want to repeat a love like that again.

Rei's smile vanished and an instant later was replaced by concern. "I'm so sorry, I know we don't know each other that well, but I am more than willing to listen to any problems you have. My friends kind of depend on me to listen and give them advice."

She fell silent for a moment then smiled warmly at the blonde, "Listen, Usagi. Isn't that what that guy called you? Maybe you should give that guy a chance, he looks like he might be worth it. I'm off to see my boyfriend before I get my next assignment, maybe we can talk when I get back?" Her eyes were hopeful, she liked her roommate.

"You have a boyfriend?" The words slipped out before Usagi could stop them. She still couldn't get over the fact that Rei was here too, things were turning out too perfectly for her.

A pretty blush stole across Rei's cheeks and she glanced away in embarrassment. "Mamoru and I are more than just going out." She lifted a delicate hand and her happy smile was as bright as the ring on her finger. "He proposed to me last night!"

Usagi was too stunned to speak. Mamoru was here? Mamoru and Rei were engaged? What did that all mean? For the first time since finding herself in this strange place, Usagi was filled with true hope. Maybe this really was her chance to find happiness with her dream guy.

ooo

Trowa returned to the cells and studied the silent Heero inside. That girl's innocent eyes still haunted him. He felt like he was taking care of a helpless kitten when he was around her.

"Trowa," Heero inclined his head as he studied his fellow pilot. "Th-that girl," the nervousness was not characteristic of him, but Trowa was too distracted to notice. "Was her name truly Usagi?"

Trowa tensed in response, any mention of the girl worried him. "She won't be a problem." He crossed his arms and glanced down the hallway to make sure they were still private. "I'll get Lady Une to give you control of the other mobile suit. She'll probably want some sort of safe-guard to ensure your loyalty."

"Trowa, that Usagi girl?" He felt his hands clench into tight fists at his side. Anger and worry battled inside of him and he blurted out the first question he could think of. "Is she truly your girlfriend?" Jealousy was an unknown emotion to him.

"She's harmless," Trowa repeated, as he turned his attention to Heero. "She will not interfere with the mission."

"That's not what I asked." Heero scowled, his eyes turned dark as his emotions took a step closer to rage. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"You're acting strange, Heero." For some reason, Trowa didn't want to answer the question. He didn't want to give Heero any information on the odd girl. Heero was giving him the same kind of predator vibe that the drunken officer had earlier. He couldn't allow Usagi to be hunted. She was living up to her rabbit namesake a bit too much for his liking.

Heero wasn't ready to give up. "Then her name, was it truly Usagi?" Heero knew he shouldn't care so much. But ever since he had heard that name, he felt himself obsessed and in the case of Trowa, furious. He had accepted she wasn't real, but the blonde girl had given off a strange vibe to him. The hair might have been different, but everything about her seemed to scream that she was the same girl from his dreams. He still refused to refer to her as his dream girl.

Trowa sighed heavily in defeat. There was no deflecting Heero. "Her name is Usagi, she's an innocent that somehow got caught up in this entire mess. Heero, I want to get her to safety. She won't endanger our mission, and she doesn't know who we are. I just want to save her."

Heero wanted to growl in response. Instead, he forced himself to nod. Protecting her made sense. He realized that Trowa was worried he was planning to kill her. "Trowa, I want to speak to her."

It was Trowa's turn to scowl. "Heero, that wouldn't be safe for her nor for us. She doesn't have any information on Oz, she's a new recruit; the only decent thing she's been good at so far is piloting a mobile suit, and even that was shaky at first. I won't let you endanger her, because you think she's a threat."

Heero tensed and stared at Trowa. That was a challenge, and not one he liked hearing. Knowing he still needed Trowa to escape, he swallowed his pride and nodded. "Fine."

Trowa smiled in relief. He wasn't sure if it was smart challenging Heero like that, but the girl's safety was quickly becoming paramount in his mind. For now he needed to focus on getting her to safety and out of this potential hell before something happened that he would regret forever.

ooo

He watched as she once again wandered down the hallway. She had a pair of girls with her that he recognized as potential new recruits. Though the other blonde with the silly red bow sparked his interest, he was not one to change his target. The blonde with the braid would be first, he could always go after the other one later.

The girl with the red bow split off and retreated to her own quarters, and the blonde he was after was down one guardian. His own duties were taken care of, the rest of his day was free to stalk the girl. His fist clenched in memory of how close he had been to his target before she had been ripped away from him. Even her smell haunted him. He was well aware that the fact that she had escaped was what drove him to such lengths.

To him, she was the very essence of innocence, he could tell that her rescuer had gotten that sense as well. Unlike that other pathetic vermin, he didn't want to protect her. No, he wanted to peel each layer of innocence and purity from her and corrupt her to her very core. Before he had just been looking for a fun night, but now that he had been denied, he wanted more.

She was going to pay with her body, and so much more. By the time he was done and grew bored with her, she would be cursing the one that had rescued her for failing in such a spectacular fashion.

The blue haired girl stopped in front of her own door and bade his target goodbye; and once more, the one he was after was left all alone. A smile flickered across his lips. She was completely on her own and not heading towards her own quarters. It was obvious she didn't know her way through the maze of tunnels just yet, it took new recruits some time to learn the layout. It would only be a matter of time before she took a dead end and then, she would be his; and no one would be able to save her until he was truly sated.

ooo

 _Author Notes: I gained a reviewer! That's really nice, though I still appreciate my most loyal one. So Trowa is again just... He has a mind of his own guys, I don't know what's going on here, but he's managed to break away from the first story almost entirely. Because of this, I can't even say how long this fanfiction will be anymore. The original was eight chapters, but I think this one will likely surpass that barrier. In any case, I'm looking forward to where this goes as much as you guys. I hope you have visited Smcrossover Net we're looking for more authors to join us._


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi wandered from hallway to hallway after her friends had retired to their rooms to get ready for the day. Every few minutes the girl would whirl around and stare down the long hall behind her. For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed.

She shook off the chill that clung to her and tried to focus as she studied the area. She couldn't be too far off from the cells. It had only taken Trowa minutes to return her, so there was no way she had too much further to go. Of course the main problem she had was the fact she had no idea which way was right. Everything looked the same.

She whirled again her eyes narrowed in distrust. Still, nothing behind her. She shook her head for being silly and turned once more. She came to yet another area that branched off and stood for a moment as she pondered which direction she should go.

After a long agonizing moment, Usagi decided to go left. Ami had once mentioned to her that if lost in a maze, as long as you kept taking the same direction you would eventually find the exit. Usagi trusted her blue-haired friend with complete faith.

Unfortunately, Ami had never mentioned, or even considered, the possibility that Usagi would be stalked. Usagi glanced around nervously at the dark dingy state of her chosen corridor. She couldn't see how long it was, but it did not look like any way she had gone before.

The light above her started to flicker wildly and she raised a hand to shield her eyes from the random brightness. A moment later she was plunged into darkness. The girl fought the very real urge to scream or just run down the hallway. _It's just a light, Usagi, calm down. You checked behind you a dozen times, you're safe._

A footstep behind her dashed all the progress she had made reassuring herself.

"Are you out to get another drink of water, honey?"

Usagi cringed at the voice and took an unsteady step, further back into the darkness. She wanted to bolt, but knew from experience running in the dark was impossible for her. A hulking shadow stood between her and the way she knew led to freedom. As if her worries had summoned him, the officer from the night before had appeared.

"I do believe we were having a private conversation last night before your friend so rudely interrupted us." He took another step and a smirk played on his lips as she stood frozen in fright. Se really lived up to that rabbit name of hers. "We can do this one of two ways. You can either come with me nice and quiet, or I'm going to grab you right here and you'll wish that you had chosen the smarter path." He spread his arms out wide and blocked more of the way out from her sight. "You picked the perfect path to give us some real privacy, darling. I need to reward you for that. There's no one here, this area is abandoned."

Usagi winced at every word that came from his mouth. Every step he took brought her closer to losing her freedom, possibly even her life the way this man made her feel. Shivers struck her body and she held herself tightly as if to ward them away. "Please," the whimper was soft and the man had to pause to even hear it. "Please, don't hurt me. I never did anything to you."

He chuckled in wry amusement. "You escaped from me. You should know that once I've claimed someone, they're mine until I choose to throw them away. Girl, once I touch you, I claim you. No one can save you now, so come here."

Usagi shook her head and tried to take a step backwards but fear kept her immobile. Her shaking intensified and her teeth even started to chatter. He was within arm's reach of her now. She let out a strangled sob as she felt his hand slide over her arm as if he was petting her. "Stop."

The cry excited him and he smirked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his body with one firm tug. He had wanted to wait to enjoy his prize until he had gotten her safely back to his private quarters, but surely one little taste now couldn't hurt.

He tipped her chin back with the knuckle of his index finger and smiled at her scared expression. He didn't hesitate as he leaned forward and sealed his lips to hers. Despite her fear, she was still being stubborn and kept her lips tightly closed. He couldn't help himself, he started to laugh at the silly bunny. His laughs echoed down the abandoned corridor.

He pulled away for a moment and using his body weight pressed her back into the wall, trapping her with his own heavier body. He could swear mixed with that sweet innocent scent of hers, was something that excited him above all else, fear. "Stop resisting, you've lost, I've won. You're mine."

Usagi winced as she felt his breath near her face again. She was horrified he was going to kiss her again, she already felt filthy from a moment ago. Everything about this person both disgusted her and frightened her. How would she ever make this up to Heero? "I'm not yours," she whispered and pushed against his chest with all her might.

He laughed again, louder and mockingly this time. He grabbed both of her slim wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head as he forced her to once more look at him. "You are and will be until I'm tired of you, little bunny." He leaned forward to kiss her again as his hand started to climb up her shirt. It skimmed over her smooth waist and came to a rest at her chest, his thumb brushing against an area that made her whimper in disgust and fear.

"What's going on here?"

He hissed and pulled away as he put a hand over Usagi's mouth warning her to be quiet or she would pay, there was no way he was going to let the little blonde get away this time. With a charming smile he turned and smiled at the couple that questioned him from further in the shadows. "I'm sure it's the same thing that you two were doing further down the hall. Why else would anyone come down here?"

The stranger that had interrupted scowled and stepped in front of his obvious girlfriend. "It looked like you had her pinned down, and if that was you laughing earlier that didn't sound like someone with their lover."

"You're too innocent," hazel eyes mocked the couple as he took another step and completely blocked Usagi from their view. "My lady happens to like it a little rough. That's why we came down here for some privacy, she could even try to practice running away and being caught be a stalker." He chuckled at his joke. "If she really didn't like it, don't you think she'd say something for herself?"

The stranger was still scowling, but in disgust this time. "If that's the case you guys need to go find a room. If a higher up saw you, you would be kicked off base." He turned to smile reassuringly at his girlfriend who was still trying to peer into the darkness. "Come on, Rei, let's leave these freaks alone."

"Rei?" Usagi parroted the name without even thinking.

Rei whirled at the sound. "Usagi?" She questioned taking a step closer. She grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm. "Mamoru, that's the Usagi I was telling you about, but that's not her boyfriend."

Usagi saw the anger fill those hazel eyes this time as he glared at her. His face was no longer mocking, it was full of hate and she started to tremble again. He grabbed her by the wrist and started to lead her away.

"Wait!" Rei demanded as she went to go stand in the way. She broke free of Mamoru and glared at this man that had possession of her new friend. For some strange reason she felt fiercely protective of the girl. "Let her go, she's not going with you."

Usagi, as if fueled by Rei's rage, pulled her arm out of his grasp and took a step towards her friend. A bruise marred her wrist showing how tightly her attacked her had held her. "I'm not going with you."

Mamoru nodded. Whatever his girlfriend decided, he would always back her up. "I think you should leave now before I get hold of one of the higher up's. You're not welcome around this girl anymore, and if I see you again I'll report you to Lady Un myself."

Hazel eyes narrowed as lips curled in barely contained rage. "Usagi, you're coming with me, you already promised, remember?" His words came out in a bark as if he was a master expecting his dog to heel and obey.

"I'm going back with Rei, I don't even know you."

"You'll regret that, rabbit," he promised before turning on his heel and striding further into the darkness. The next time he had that little body beneath his, there was no way he was going to let anyone take her away. It was time to initiate a better plan to get what he wanted, and what he wanted most of all was that girl, willing or unwilling it didn't matter. He just needed the right ally.

Usagi took a deep shaking breath when the stalker had left and flung herself at Rei burying her head in the other girl's shoulder. "Thank you!" She hugged her tight as if never to let her go. "I was so scared."

Rei smiled at Mamoru over the sobbing girl's head. 'Thank you' she mouthed and grinned as he smiled fondly back at her. She was so lucky to have someone that loved her that much. "Did he hurt you, besides your wrist I mean. We heard that crazy laughter from down the hall and came to investigate. I knew something was up when I saw a shadow pinned against the wall."

Usagi couldn't bring herself to reveal that she had been kissed so she merely nodded against the comfort of Rei's shoulder. "You guys stopped him in time, I think he was really going to hurt me." She pulled away and as if for the first time realized Mamoru was standing nearby. She was startled by the fluttering of her heart, and she stomped it down instantly. She was not going to be ruled by the princess's emotions anymore. She was Usagi and she loved Heero, not Mamoru. Besides he was happy with Rei and she wasn't about to even think about breaking her friends up. "Could you guys take me to the prisoner cells? There's someone I want to see."

"The prisoner cells?" Mamoru glanced around warily as if they would be overheard. "They have caught two more gundam pilots down there, I'm not sure if it's a good idea. They're dangerous."

Rei couldn't take the pleading look on the blonde's face and broke down. "Of course we'll help you." She brightened up as an idea occurred to her. "That boyfriend of yours is a guard from there, isn't he?" She teased.

Usagi blushed and shook her head in denial. Her heart was thumping wildly and she cursed the traitorous organ. Why was she getting so flustered? She loved Heero! Not… Her thoughts trailed off as she decided to not even think his name. That person was a friend, nothing more. "Thank you," she whispered to Rei and Mamoru as the two led her out of her self-imposed cage and back to freedom.

ooo

 _Author Notes: Sorry for the slight delay. School managed to build up on me, and then this has been a rough pregnancy with weekly migraines, which are no fun at all and really destroy productivity! Anyway, onto review responses._

 _Moonprincess - I was trying to hint at it, I didn't want to be too blatant though. I swear I never intended for this to be a love triangle, but Trowa is pretty insistent on being included in this revision. You have no idea how many times I've deleted stuff and redid it only to have him pop up._

 _Guest 1 - Yep, I'm back. I'm trying to update weekly but that's been a little rough. Starting in April you guys will see a ton of Yotogi updates because I want to write 100k words for the month of April for the story. For comparison sake as of last chapter this story hit 10k words. Poka is back too, she's working on the next chapter of Always' Late her SM/HP fic._

 _Guest 2 - It's quite a bit different from the original right? This wasn't really meant on purpose but the story is just deciding on its own where to go. Oh, if I came off as I'm worrying about reviews, I'm not. I'm getting the feedback to improve my writing elsewhere. Not that I don't like hearing from people, I do. I really appreciate Moonprincess sticking with me every chapter. I'm not going to vanish because I don't get enough. Because I learned about a new feature in ff net. I might have had maybe 3 reviews in the last month, but 276 people have stopped by and looked at my works. That's pretty humbling! As far as finishing stories, I'm trying, but in the case of this story it took a life of its own and went off the rails the original laid out for it. Who knows when it will get back on track. But, I'm not going to quit any of my stories, as long as I'm getting something updated an average of once a week I think I'll be okay._

 _I love you guys! Also, this might be totally random… but any suggestions for girl names that go with Acosta? Right now my hubby is leaning towards Serena which would be cool, but I need a middle name for sure._


End file.
